A BF (Beamforming, beamforming) weighting method adopts a multi-antenna array, generates a corresponding weighted value by using channel information and weights transmit signals of multiple antennas, so as to enable the transmit signals of the multiple antennas to implement in-phase superposition and enhancement among one another when reaching the receive end, just like that they are converged to the same beam. Therefore, a signal to noise ratio is increased and a multi-antenna array gain and a certain diversity gain are obtained. The BF weighting method includes an EGT (Equal Gain Transmit, equal gain transmit) weighting method and an MRT (Maximum Ratio Transmit, maximum ratio transmit) weighting method.
In a multi-antenna MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output, multi input multi output) system, an MIMO A or MIMO B transmission format is separately adopted on two antennas to send a data stream at the same time.
In an actual application, an MIMO+BF technology is generally adopted to enhance the performance of dual stream transmission. At the transmit end, channel information is used to generate a corresponding weighted value, and the signal to noise ratio of the receive end is increased by using weighting, so as to enhance the performance of MIMO.
A solution of transmitting a data stream by adopting the MIMO+BF technology in the prior art mainly includes that: a multi-antenna array of the transmit end adopts a vertical polarization antenna array. A characteristic of this antenna array is that channel relevancy between the antennas is strong.
At least the following problems exist in the prior art:
When a data stream is transmitted by adopting the MIMO+BF technology, in order to obtain the good diversity gain and demodulation performance in the two transmission formats MIMO A and MIMO B, irrelevancy between the antennas needs to be used. However, in this method, because the channel relevancy between the antennas is strong, the overall performance of the MIMO+BF technology is affected.